Augment
AugmentEmpty.png|Empty augment table, with 2 locked pump augment slots. (Unlocks at levels 50 and 100) AugmentFull.png|Full augment table. AugmentExped.png|Augment table from an expedition familiar. Note the missing "Neurion Stimulator" augment slot. https://pastebin.com/WbUD4jRw Augments provide a small boost to familiars when equipped on that familiar's augment table. There are four types of augments, each of which can be obtained through different means. Augments may be inserted into a slot or switched with another augment already in the slot, but unlike runes, they can be freely removed once equipped. Augments can also be exchanged, returning a portion of their unique material cost, increasing with rerolls. This can be done by the "destroy" option when viewing an Augment. The value of the bonus on an augment can increase, scaling based on the stable status of the familiar that the augment is equipped to. The value on the augment is multiplied by 1+stable. This means if a familiar is stabled 2 times, the value is multiplied by 3. If it is stabled 5 times, the value is multiplied by 6. However, this multiplier has a cap based on the familiar's rarity and whether it is fused. * Common familiars have a 2x multiplier cap (stabled 1 time). * Rare familiars and Common fusions have a 3x multiplier cap (stabled 2 times). * Epic familiars and Rare fusions have a 4x multiplier cap (stabled 3 times). * Legendary familiars and Epic fusions have a 5x multiplier cap (stabled 4 times). Legendary fusions and Mythic familiars have no cap, meaning they can scale to 6 times their base value. Xirtanium Skeletal Linings (commonly referred to as "Bone Augments") provide effects similar to that of Meta Runes, and are obtained either via event rewards, or via crafting in the Trade tab. The materials used for both crafting and rerolling, called Regulators, are obtained via events, or by exchanging existing augments of this type. Neurion Stimulators '(commonly referred to as "''Brain Augments") provide effects similar to that of Pets, and are obtained via the Augment Bag found in the shop. The material used for rerolling, called Brainstems, are obtained via exchanging augments of this type. '''Note: augments of this type can not be equipped by expedition fusions. Microprocessing Stablizing Chips '(commonly referred to as "Chip Augments") provide effects similar to that of Set effects, and are obtained as a random drop from Raids, World Boss, Trials, and Gauntlet. The material used for rerolling, called ''Micron Chipo, are obtained via exchanging augments of this type. 'Radial Flow Regulator Pumps '(commonly referred to as "Pumps") provide effects similar to that of Major Runes, and are obtained either via event rewards, or crafting in the Trade tab. They share their material, Regulators, with Xirtanium Skeletal Linings. It can be obtained via events, or by exchanging existing augments of this type. Augment Fragments Augment fragments are materials used to create xxx augments. Craft#Augment Pump '''Radial Flow Regulator Pump (Bottom 3) has effects similar to major runes. They can be crafted. Skeletal Lining Xirtanium Skeletal Lining (Top left) has effects similar to meta runes. They can be crafted. Chip Micro processing Stabilizing Chip (Top right) '''has effects similar to set bonuses. They drop randomly from raids, trials/gauntlet, and world boss. Neurion Stimulator '''Neurion Stimulator (Top center) has effects similar to pets. They can be purchased from the shop. Expedition familiars cannot use Neurion Stimulators as they have a built-in effect that is equivalent to a maxed stimulator already. fr:augments